


Body and Mind

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, One Shot, Theo and Liam admit their feelings, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Theo felt it in his mind and body, that something was off with Liam. Oh, how he wished he was wrong.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Body and Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, here's another sad one shot haha! I will post happier ones soon, I promise. I hope you all like this one like the last <3.

_In, out._

_One, two, three_.

Those were the mantras Theo kept repeating to himself on his way to the hospital. Something was wrong, and something bad was going to happen if he didn’t get there sooner, get to Liam quicker.

He delved deep into his thoughts on the drive to the hospital. He knew that he had always cared for Liam, even when he was trying to tear his pack apart, he still cared for him. That care had now turned into love, and boy, was Theo deeply in love with Liam.

The drive to the hospital felt like it took forever, traffic being a bitch for one, and two, it was like the universe knew that he needed to be somewhere, to see someone important. He hit his steering wheel, the horn blaring on accident to the poor old woman in front of him.

He apologized with a hand gesture, she in turn flipped him off.

He finally, _finally_ , got a green light, his foot hitting the accelerator, the truck going almost as fast as it could. He swerved in and out of traffic, surprised Stilinski wasn’t out to hand him a ticket. He should’ve waited sooner to talk though, a police siren blaring from right behind him.

“Go eat a fucking dick, Jesus!” Theo yelled at nothing, pulling to the side of the road so the cop could come and talk to him.

He rolled his window down, already grabbing his license and registration, the cop walking up to his window slowly. He looked over, and his gaze hardened. It was one of the cops that had threatened Liam at the police station, one of the ones who had said something about his IED. Theo hated this fucking bitch, and now she was pulling him over.

“License and—”

He shoved them both at her, watching her run them through her system, the process taking longer than Theo remembered it being. He was about to just take off then and there, but Officer McBitch came back with his items, telling him he was free to go. He gave her a tight lipped smile, rolling the window back up and heading off again.

The hospital was so close yet so far.

He could make it.

\----------------------------------------------

He couldn’t make it. Stupid fucking hunters and their stupid fucking guns. Theo decided that he officially hated guns and that there shouldn’t be any in the first place. He felt his body shift, felt the primal side of himself come out.

His eyes burned a bright golden hue, his fangs elongating, his claws sheathing. He was ready to fight, no matter what the cost was.

He knocked the first two unconscious, the third one he put into a chokehold, effectively cutting off their air flow. That was all he had to deal with?

Fuck.

The back door to get inside to the hospital was unlocked, so Theo slipped in, putting on his beanie just in case. He walked himself to the elevators, pressing the open button. No one came near him, and no one passed him, meaning he had free reign to this area. He looked up at the ceiling, hearing the noises of scuffling from above him.

Definitely Liam and someone else.

He stepped onto the elevator when it dinged open, stepping in quickly and hitting the fourth floor button, also pressing the close button. He tapped his foot anxiously while waiting, the elevator seeming more slow than usual. Of course everything was going to act up tonight, the one night he needed everything to work, and it didn’t.

As he neared the floor, he heard Gabe talking.

“ _Run, Liam. It’ll be more fun that way.”_

Not if he had anything to say about it.

The doors dinged open, Theo grabbing Liam around the chest and waist, Liam’s hands flying up to grasp at Theo’s forearm, Theo pressing them against the wall while Gabe and the others shot at them. He waited until the doors closed to move away from Liam, put some distance between them.

He looked over at the beta, Liam panting softly, hands on his knees. He looked pale, but Theo couldn’t find the source for why.

He trailed a hand over the backs of Liam’s shoulders, curling one hand around his bicep, pulling him closer.

“You’re gonna be fine…” Theo whispered into his hair, and Liam nodded.

Liam pushed himself further into Theo’s embrace, holding to him tightly. He held Liam closer, impossibly so, one hand coming up to run through the strands of hair. Liam leaned into that, his head falling back gently, eyes a little hazy staring at Theo.

“Hey.” Liam said softly.

“Hey.” Theo replied back.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Anything, Li. Anything.”

“I think I love you.”

“I think I love you too.”

They stared at each other for a moment, both of them unmoving. Then, it was like the energy in the room had shifted, Liam’s arms winding themselves around Theo’s neck, Theo’s hands finding purchase on Liam’s hips. He leaned in, brushing their noses together, Liam intaking a breath of air. Theo decided to say, fuck it, and leaned in, closing the gap between them.

Liam moved his lips slowly with Theo’s, both of them getting a feel for one another, the kiss going nowhere past innocent. Theo did however pull Liam closer. Liam went with it, pressing his body against Theo’s like it was made for it. Theo thought it might’ve been.

They both pulled away after what felt like hours but was only merely minutes. Both of them stared at one another, eyes never wavering, never wanting to look away. Liam leaned in again, pressing a chaste kiss to Theo’s lips.

“We have to go out there.” He mumbled. Theo shook his head.

“No, we’re going to go down the elevator, and then we’re going to get into my truck and go home.” Theo said.

Liam shook his head, hands grasping Theo’s.

“You know we can’t do that.” He whispered.

“We can, please. Please, let’s just leave… let us go…” Theo pleaded with the man, but Liam refused to budge, shaking his head.

“I love you, and I want to keep you safe. You need to stay in this elevator.” Liam said, tone final.

Theo wouldn’t have that.

“No. Wherever you go, I go.” He said.

Liam gave him a soft kiss again, drawing it out longer than the first two.

“Don’t let them hurt you.” Liam said, and Theo shook his head, gathering Liam up in his arms.

“They can hurt me all they want, I don’t care. But the minute they touch you, it’s over. I’m not holding back. I don’t care about Scott’s rules.” Theo said.

Liam snorted softly, hugging Theo back.

They both faced the door after a moment or two, their hands clasped together.

They could do this.

\----------------------------------------

They couldn’t do this.

They were outnumbered, and they had a keen taste for Liam, only going after him, treating Theo like a pawn.

Theo fought tooth and nail though to keep them away from Liam, but apparently it wasn’t enough.

He didn’t see Gabe.

Melissa had distracted them, all of them, but Liam was the first one to notice Gabe.

Gabe had a large gun, and he wasn’t going to be afraid to use it. Theo heard the two boys scuffle, heard them fight for dominance over the gun. Theo looked over, seeing that there was another man, one with a walkie-talkie, asking which he should shoot first.

Theo hoped and prayed to whatever god was out there that Liam made it back safe, that Liam wouldn’t be too badly injured.

No god was listening.

_Bang_.

_Bang, Bang_.

_Silence_.

He felt a cry building up from his chest to his throat, the sound that came out inhuman. He stood on his legs, carrying himself over to the one that had shot his love, and an innocent child. He grabbed the gun, cocking it back and hitting the release button so the clip would fall out, the bullet in the chamber flying out. He grabbed the man by the hair, forcing him to his knees. He kicked him in his dick, then stomped on it. He continued to beat the man until he was unconscious, a steady flow of blood coming from his body.

He felt unsatisfied though, his wolf wanting more blood shed for the life lost of his love.

But he wasn’t going to get it.

Liam wouldn’t want that.

Theo looked over at Liam, seeing that he was still breathing, but it was labored.

He sunk to his knees next to Liam, pulling him into his lap. He smoothed the hair on his head back, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“I…” Liam rasped, and Theo looked at him, eyes welling with tears.

This was the last thing Liam was ever going to say to him. He wasn’t going to hear his laugh, his voice, hear him giggle, see him smile, see him blush. He wasn’t going to get any of that anymore. Liam wasn’t going to make it.

“I… love you. The… Theodore Anthony… Rae… Raeken.”

_Bu-Bum_.

_Bu-Bum_.

_Bu-Bum_.

Theo gasped softly, watching as the light left those bright blue eyes, a sob ripping through him, the anger and pain tearing away at his insides.

He pulled Liam’s limp body closer to his, crying into his hair, telling him all the things he couldn’t before. He sobbed, gasping for air between sentences, grip tightening. He heard and felt more people appear near him, but he couldn’t let go just yet, he couldn’t just let him go. He saw Mason’s hand come into view, a choked gasp coming from his mouth.

“Oh, bubs…” Mason whispered, his voice an octave higher.

Theo pulled himself back to his wits.

He knew what he was now, what he had been all along.

Without Liam, without someone who he loved, a pack member, a _mate_?

He was a lone wolf again, an Omega.

He accepted his fate.


End file.
